


No, Really, There are Some Things Saito Can't Buy

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically written to counteract the underage noncon I wrote for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11941.html?thread=26209701#t26209701">this prompt</a> on inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	No, Really, There are Some Things Saito Can't Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written to counteract the underage noncon I wrote for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11941.html?thread=26209701#t26209701) on inception_kink

“Who was your first?” Saito asks one night as they’re laying in bed.

“My first what?” Robert says. “Because that changes the answer.”

Saito gives Robert a _look_ that’s as close as he gets to rolling his eyes this late at night. “Partner.”

“Lab partner? Long term partner? Sparing partner? You’re really going to have to get specific here,” Robert replies.

“You know what I’m asking. You’re just being... _difficult,_ ” Saito says.

“Part of my charm.” Robert waits a few seconds before continuing. “Jonathan, from down the hall my... third year at school? Maybe my fourth. The actual _when_ part is a bit hazy, now.”

“Do you know where I could find him?” Saito asks.

Robert sits up then to glare down at Saito. “You are not going to have him killed because he got to me before you.”

“I do not want to kill him. I simply... would like to buy it back,” Saito says, calming returning Robert’s glare.

Robert flops down onto the bed. “You can’t buy my virginity back. The world doesn’t work like that.”

“I make very persuasive offers,” Saito says.

Robert hits him with a pillow. “I’m going to bed now.”

Saito merely half-shrugs in response.

This time, Robert’s silent for a few minutes before he asks, “How much would you pay for it, anyway?”

“Millions,” Saito replies.

Robert scoffs. “Cheap bastard. You could afford billions, easy.”

Saito hits Robert with a pillow, then.


End file.
